the_virtual_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick
How to Hold me accountable It should be pretty clear and specific what I should have done for each meeting, although I may end up switching things around (especially near the end, where it seems I have less to do). To hold me accountable, ask me about the work I'm supposed to have finished; give me a hard time if I haven't done it. Goals/Projects for the Summer #Get some volunteer experience with one of Louisville's refugee programs #Get Ph.D applications in order #Study for the GRE #Take the Language exam #Revise Clukey essay #Read List of Texts to Read/Reread (Tentative) #Paul Gilroy--''The Black Atlantic: Modernity and Double Consciousness'' #Dostoevsky--Crime and Punishment #Melville--"Benito Cereno #Maria DeGuzman--''Spain's Long Shadow: The Black Legend, Off-Whiteness, and Anglo-American Empire'' #Maggie Montesinos Sale''--The Slumbering Volcano: American Slave Ship Revolts and the Production of Rebellious Masculinity'' #Walter D. Mignolo--''The Idea of Latin America; Local Histories/Global Designs: Coloniality, Subaltern Knowledges, and Border Thinking'' #Butler'': Gender Trouble: Feminism and the Subversion of Identity'' #Lacan: Ecrits Syllabus Week 1 (May 12-May 18) For Monday · Draft CCCCs proposal · Reread/take notes on Benito Cereno · Do one hour of GRE prep For Friday · Do two French translations · Reread Benito Cereno paper · Reread One on One · Put in four hours of GRE prep · Draft large list of PhD programs to apply to · Submit CCCCs proposal Week 2 (May 19-May 25) For Monday · Read/take notes on The Slumbering Volcano · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep For Friday '' · Put in three hours of GRE prep · Meet with Schneider about PhD applications '''Week 3 (May 26-June 1)' For Monday · Read/take notes on Spain’s Long Shadow · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep For Friday '' · Put in three hours of GRE prep · Narrow list of PhD programs to eight; make a list of required documents '''Week 4 (June 2-June 8)' ' 'For Monday · Read/take notes on The Black Atlantic · Put in three hours of GRE prep '' For Friday'' · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep Week 5 (June 9-June 15) For Monday · Email professors for letters of recommendation · Reread/take notes on The Idea of Latin America; Local Histories/Global Designs · Put in three hours of GRE prep For Friday '' · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep · '''First Workshop for CVs' Week 6 (June 16-June 22) For Monday '' · Benito paper revision #1 · Read/take notes on ''Silencing the Past · Put in three hours of GRE prep For Friday · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep · Read The Everyday Writer Week 7 (June 23-June 29) For Monday · Do two French translations · Put in six hours of GRE prep For Friday '' · Take practice GRE · '''Discussion of ''The Everyday Writer' '''Week 8 (June 30-July 6)' For Monday '' · Benito paper revision #2; make list of journals to submit to · Read/take notes on ''Gender Trouble · Put in three hours of GRE prep · Write personal/teaching statements for apps For Friday · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep · Workshop on Personal/Teaching Statements Week 9 (July 7-July 13) For Monday '' · Find/read/take notes on more sources for Benito paper · Do two French translations · Put in six hours of GRE prep ''For Friday '' · Take practice GRE '''Week 10 (July 14-July 20)' For Monday · Benito paper revision #3 · Read Ecrits · Put in three hours of GRE prep For Friday '' · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep '''Week 11 (July 21-July 27)' For Monday '' · Figure out/revise writing sample for apps · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep ''For Friday '' · Put in three hours of GRE prep · Take practice GRE · '''Workshop Personal/Teaching Statements' Week 12 (July 28-August 3) For Monday · Benito paper revision #4 · Read Zen at War · Put in three hours of GRE prep '' For Friday'' · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep Week 13 (August 4-August 10) For Monday '' · Read Henry James Daisy Miller and “The Art of Fiction” · Do two French translations · Put in six hours of GRE prep ''For Friday '' · Take practice GRE · '''Final Workshop' Week 14 (August 11-August 17) For Monday · Do two French translations · Put in three hours of GRE prep ''For Friday '' · Put in three hours of GRE prep